The present invention relates to shift lever devices, and, more particularly, to shift lever devices that include ignition key cylinders.
A typical shift lever device (hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9cshift devicexe2x80x9d) is located at a position spaced from an ignition key cylinder, which is operated when starting the engine. The shift device is connected to the key cylinder through a link mechanism provided with a link cable. If an ignition key corresponding to the key cylinder is inserted in the key cylinder when the shift lever is located at the parking position (xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d position), the link mechanism permits the key to rotate. In other words, even though the key is inserted in the key cylinder, the link mechanism does not permit the key to rotate in the key cylinder as long as the shift lever is located at positions other than the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d position.
If the shift device is used in a conventional shift-by-wire type automatic transmission mechanism, the shift device electrically controls an actuator that actuates a manual shift valve to shift the gear. A control procedure is performed in accordance with a shift signal that corresponds to the position at which the shift lever is located. The shift device of the shift-by-wire type automatic transmission mechanism is connected to the ignition key cylinder through a power cable, instead of the link cable. The ignition key cylinder is selectively locked depending on the position at which the shift lever is located. More specifically, a locking solenoid is connected to the ignition key cylinder. If the shift lever is located at the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d position, the locking cylinder is inactivated to unlock the key cylinder. In this state, the key cylinder is permitted to operate. In contrast, if the shift lever is located at positions other than the xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d position, the locking solenoid is activated to lock the ignition key cylinder. In this state, the key cylinder is not permitted to operate.
However, to connect the ignition key cylinder to the shift lever, the shift device must include a connector in addition to the link cable or power cable. This structure increases the manufacturing cost of the shift device.
Particularly, if the shift device is used in a shift-by-wire type automatic transmission mechanism, a shift locking control procedure is performed in accordance with ID information registered in the ignition key. The control procedure thus complicates the electric circuit for executing the procedure.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a shift lever device with a simple structure. It is another objective of the present invention to provide a shift lever device that simplifies a shift locking control procedure.
To achieve the above objectives, the first aspect of the present invention provides a shift device having a shift lever, which is manually operated in at least two directions. The shift device includes a rotary switch, which is located adjacent to the shift lever and is switched between a plurality of rotational positions and a stopping mechanism located between the rotary switch and the shift lever. The rotary switch generates an engine driving signal depending on a selected rotational position. The stopping mechanism selectively stops the movement of the shift lever depending on the selected rotational position.
The second aspect of the present invention provides a shift device having a shift lever, which is manually operated in at least two directions. The shift device includes a rotary switch, which is located adjacent to the shift lever and switched between a plurality of rotational positions, a stopping mechanism located between the rotary switch and the shift lever, and a prohibiting member formed in the shift lever. The rotary switch generates an engine driving signal depending on a selected rotational position. The stopping mechanism is moved selectively to a stopping position, at which the stopping mechanism stops movement of the shift lever and a permitting position, at which the stopping mechanism permits the movement of the shift lever, depending on the selected rotational position. The prohibiting member prevents the stopping mechanism from being moved to the stopping position when the stopping member is located at the permitting position.
The third aspect of the present invention provides a shift device having a shift lever, which is connected to a vehicle transmission device and manually operated in at least two directions. The shift device includes a base, a shift lever, which is supported by the base to pivot selectively in X and Y directions, a key cylinder, which is located on the base at a position adjacent to the shift lever and is rotated to a plurality of key positions including an ON position and an OFF position using a key corresponding to the key cylinder, and a stopping mechanism located between the key cylinder and the shift lever. The stopping mechanism stops the movement of the shift lever in the first and second directions when the key cylinder is located at the OFF position but permitting the movement of the shift lever in the first and second directions when the key cylinder is located at the ON position.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.